1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically activatable recording element and process for forming a non-silver position image by means of a recording layer comprising (a) a transition metal complex and (b) a film forming ionic polymer that is capable of undergoing an imagewise reorientation upon exposure to electric current and as a result of the exposure, development of the metal complex in the exposed areas of the recording layer is restricted.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Production of an image in an electrically activatable recording (EAR) element is known. This is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,670. Such EAR elements are useful for forming negative images. A problem exists in such elements in forming positive images which are formed only with an evaporated nuclei layer or a surface fogged photographic silver halide. An electrically activatable recording element designed for formation of a positive image by means of surface fogged silver halide, such as described in Research Disclosure, October 1979, Item No. 18625, is more expensive to manufacture than a non-silver imaging material. An electrically activatable recording element designed for formation of a positive image by means of an evaporated nuclei layer, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,484, is also expensive to manufacture. The answer to the problem of forming a positive image in an electrically activatable recording element without such disadvantages is not found in the prior art.